Cheap Thrills
|artist = Sia ft. |from = album |tvfilm = (Deluxe Edition) |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Bollywood Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Bollywood Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Bollywood Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Bollywood Version) |alt = Bollywood Version Community Remix |mashup = Sunglasses |dlc = Classic October 6, 2016 (First release on NOW) June 29, 2017 (Second release on NOW) Bollywood Version May 18, 2017 (First release on NOW) June 14, 2017 (Second release on NOW) Community Remix June 15, 2017 (JDU) |pc = (Classic) (Classic) (Beta) / (Bollywood Version) |gc = / (Bollywood Version) |lc = (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQbkpXooe0 (Bollywood Version) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Bollywood Version) |nowc = CheapThrills CheapThrillsALT (Bollywood Version) CheapThrillsMU (Mashup) CheapThrillsCMU (Community Remix) |pictos = 153 (Classic) 109 (Bollywood Version) 130 (Mashup) |choreo = Classic Anissa ThaiFile:Screenshot 2016-06-18-16-17-27.png |perf = Classic Anissa Thaihttps://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=6m51s Bollywood Version Shweta Shetty (P1)https://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=8m58s Lalit Potdar (P2)https://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=9m21s |audio = |kcal = 24.7 (Classic) 24.5 (Bollywood Version) 24.2 (Mashup) |dura = 3:41 (Classic) 3:40 (Bollywood Version) 3:37 (Mashup) |mc = Electric Violet (Classic) Light Blue (Classic) (Beta) Bright Turquoise (Alternate) Persian Blue (Mashup) (Community Remix) }}Sia ft Sean Paul tarafından "Cheap Thrills" , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı, mor vurgularla siyah bağlanmış bir kadındır. Yeşil ve beyaz platform topuklu, altın kolyeler, siyah sütyen ve altında siyah bir çift şort, turuncu ve siyah diz yüksek çoraplarla gevşek mor şeffaf bir tunik takıyor. Bollywood Versiyonu P1 P1 bir kadındır. Koyu kahverengi saçlı ve bir çift mavi gözlük var. Mavi tişört ve uzun sarı bir eteği var. Ayrıca bir çift mavi dollshoes var. P2 P2 bir erkek. Koyu kahverengi saçlı. Kırmızı tişört üzerine sarı bir ceket giyiyor. Sol bilekinde sarı bir bileklik var ve bir çift siyah pantolon giyiyor. Ayrıca bir çift mavi ayakkabı giyiyor. File:CheapThrillsALT Coach 1.png|P1 File:CheapThrillsALT Coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan ilk önce kırmızı ve siyah bir sandalye, mor tuğla duvar ve kırmızı bir kapı ile tamamlanmış bir animasyonlu bekleme odasında görülür. Yakındaki pencerenin dışına çıkmak, ''Uptown Funk'''ınkine benzer büyük bir şehir var. Binalar renk olarak büyük ölçüde değişir ve zemin renkli akan halkalara sahiptir. Antrenör bazı dans hareketleri ile çeşitli boyalı efektler yapar. Pembe ve turuncu çizgili bir yolda yavaşça araba süren birkaç araç çizilir. Koroda, antrenör yatay olarak gösterilen bir yol üzerindedir. Antrenör dansları olduğu sürece, birçok skeçler ortaya çıkar ve kendi başlarına renk alırlar: birçok gökdelen, yıldız ve ruj gösterirler. Sean Paul’un çizgileri sırasında, hayata gelen ve daha sonra renkli olan binaların çizimleri vardır; ruj ve bazı dudaklarla birlikte yüzen sarı yıldızlar da vardır. Sonuçta, tüm binalar kaybolur ve yerini renkli animasyonlardan oluşan bir gökyüzü alır.Zemin, mavi, mor ve kireç yeşili gölgeli çizgilerden oluşan dalgalarla canlandırılmıştır. Bollywood Versiyonu Arka plan, dansçıların arkasında büyük bir kapıya sahip Bollywood pazarı. Solda ve sağda yiyecek çuvalı var, bir bisiklet göreceksin. Arka plan sembollerle doludur. Koroda arka plan geceye dönecek ve çok sayıda bina gösterilecek ve her seferinde "i love cheap thrills" kelimeleri gösterilecek. Mashup has a Mashup on . It features dancers with sunglasses. Dancers *''Crazy in Love'' (Remake) *''Pon de Replay'' (Remake) *''Taste The Feeling'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Built For This'' *''Sorry'' *''Pon de Replay'' (Remake) *''Taste The Feeling'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Built For This'' (Beta) *''Sorry'' *''Crazy In Love'' (Remake) *''Sorry'' *''Built For This'' (Beta) *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Built For This'' (Beta) *''Sorry'' *''Pon de Replay'' (Remake) *''The Choice Is Yours'' Community Remix has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Chanastick France *SardonyXxX Italy *ProKhaos Puga Brazil *AdamantBarley37 USA *Starfire1978 USA *Dark Angel 052 USA *DrKeSig USA *Chris_RD- USA *Joskeldym Peru *HolyCypress1907 Turkey *ElskaLigr USA *SoToSendoCadu Brazil *Happy480 Canada *Demitro86 Brazil *Pty_kyle23amma Panama *OliveRitter239 Germany *BugDoc USA *Josephtian0705 USA *RAS310 USA *Teroxyde France *UpRislng-Abyss France *Moogly-H Zealand *Khaleo93 USA *XxGenesisMCxX USA *LIAMDUAMWOLF923 Mexico *TOOchis_ USA *Captain_stasuw0 Russia *Of Hugo France *Conigonz90 Chile *XandaoParaiba Brazil *Sanya JDU Russia *SpirltLeader USA *LemurSchnalle15 Turkey *MAURICIO LV USA USA *RedPollyPockat USA *Revlew2_0 USA Gold Moves Klasik Her ikisi de aynı olan rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Her iki Gold Moves: Sol elinizi belinizin üzerine koyun ve sağdakiinizi başınızın üstündeki yarım daire hareketleriyle sallayın. CheapThrillsGM.png|Both Gold Moves CheapGold.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Bollywood Versiyonu Rutinlerde 4 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 3: Hint tarzı bir hareketle kollarınızı ve sol bacağınızı bir kez hızlı bir şekilde kaldırın. Gold Moves 4: Romantik bir şekilde dans ederseniz, sol kolunuzu kalçanıza tutarken sağ kolunuzu yavaşça yukarı kaldırın, diğer kişinin kolunu uygun bir şekilde tutun. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. CheapThrillsALT GM 1-3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 3 CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 3 in-game CheapThrillsALT GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Just Dance 2020 is on the way! *10 Years of Just Dance! *Dance Around The World *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E Bollywood Version *South Asian Sounds *1001 Nights Of Dance *All Songs A-E Trivia *Cheap Thrills, için fragmanda kullanılan arka plan şarkısıydı. *Klasik dansçının giydiği ayakkabılar Break Free'den geri dönüştürülüyor *Cheap Thrills’ın Mashup'u, Just Dance 2016’dan Blame’in aynı teması olan “Sunglasses”ı paylaşıyor. *Dansçı ile aynı taslakta Hangover (BaBaBa). * web sitesinin bazı versiyonlarında (örneğin Meksika versiyonu gibi), sitenin "Top Tracks" bölümünde şarkının yeri için Radical için bir GIF kullanılır *Cheap Thrills Jamaikalı Dans sonra reghone şarkı sözleri fonetik olarak hecelenen ikinci şarkısı. Galeri Game Files cheapthrills.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' Cheapthrillsalt.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Bollywood Version) CheapThrillsMU.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Mashup) CheapThrillsCMU Cover Generic.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Community Remix) Cheapthrills_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Cheapthrillsalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Bollywood Version) Cheapthrillssquarebkg.png| album background (Classic) Cheapthrills banner bkg 9.png| menu banner (Classic) Cheapthrillsalt banner bkg 10.png| menu banner (Bollywood Version) Cheapthrills cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Cheapthrillsalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Bollywood Version) CheapThrillsAva.png|Avatar (Classic) 200542.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300542.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) CheapThrillsALTP1Ava.png|P1 s avatar (Bollywood Version) 200573.png|P1 s golden avatar (Bollywood Version) 300573.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Bollywood Version) Pictos-Sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) CheapThrillsALT pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Bollywood Version) In-Game Screenshots Screenshot 2017-02-13-11-43-46.png|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu Siaimage.jpeg|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu (E3 2016) CTSelectionScreen.jpeg| coach selection screen (E3 2016) (Classic) cheapthrillsalt load.png| loading screen (Bollywood Version) cheapthrillsalt coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Bollywood Version) cheapthrillsmu menu.png|Mashup on the menu cheapthrillsmu load.png| loading screen (Mashup) cheapthrillsmu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Mashup) Cheapthrillscmu menu.png|Community Remix on the menu Cheapthrillscmu load.png| loading screen (Community Remix) Cheapthrillscmu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Community Remix) cheapthrills jd2019 menu.png|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu Promotional Images JD2017 art coachesCheapthrills.png|Promo coach JD2017Teaser3.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhyQuIoGRp/ Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Cheap Thrills Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.58.24 AM.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Alternate) (Beta) Cheapthrills preview beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms in the Just Dance Now preview Promotional Images E6458f36886447.574c24472940d.jpg|Behind the Scenes 4271a236886447.574c244728562.jpg|Behind the Scenes 4f4d5636886447.574c244728d5d.jpg|Behind the Scenes 85d61436886447.572cb7938c6c1.jpg|Concept art 8f1ef036886447.572cb7938d899.jpg|Concept art 7e3dbc36886447.572cb7938d38e.jpg|Concept art 9e95b336886447.572cb7938cd65.jpg|Concept art Ef9e5136886447.572cb7938c03e.jpg Others Cheap_Thrills_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Cheap_Thrills_(Bollywood_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Bollywood Version) Cheap_Thrills_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Cheap_Thrills_(Bollywood_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Bollywood Version) Jd17-toptracks-preview-siaftseanpaul-cheapthrills-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Cheap Thrills BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhmXvOxDun/ Cheapthrills hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Cheapthrills hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Cheapthrills photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth CheapThrillsBG1.png|Background 15823981 1375227699155394 2138157520 o.png|Background 2 cheapthrills background 3.png|Background 3 Jd17website cheapthrills w radical gif error.png|The error involving Radical’s GIF on some versions of the official website 2016-10-08 22-50-19.png|Notification of release on Cheap thrills picto comparision.png|Comparison between the E3 and the final pictograms cheapthrillalt.jpg|Background (Bollywood Version)https://vincentmaury.wordpress.com/2017/02/19/just-dance-2017-bg/ Videos Official Music Video Sia - Cheap Thrills (Lyric Video) ft. Sean Paul Teasers 'Classic' Cheap Thrills - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cheap Thrills - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Bollywood Version' Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2017 - Cheapthrills Cheap Thrills - Just Dance Now Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Cheap Thrills Just Dance 2019 Unlimited (Ps4) Cheap Thrills by Sia ft Sean Paul 'Bollywood Version' Just Dance 2017 - Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Cheap Thrills - Alternate (Versão de bollywood) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Cheap Thrills (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Community remix) 5 stars Extractions Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Cheap Thrills (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 (Extraction) Referances Site Navigation es:Cheap Thrills fr:Cheap Thrills pl:Cheap Thrills pt:Cheap Thrills pt-br:Cheap Thrills ro:Cheap Thrills ru:Cheap Thrills en:Cheap Thrills Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:Sia Şarkıları Kategori:Sean Paul Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Shweta Shetty